


Happy Birthday!

by Striderella



Series: Random requests! [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Food Sex, Humanstuck, Multi, Nudity, Spitroasting, Surprise Party, Threesome - F/M/M, cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A belated birthday gift for Twinksandboobs.  A Humanstuck Mituna x Latula x Kankri smut fiction.  It's Latula's birthday and the guys have something special planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siggykuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/gifts).



Latula read the text again as she stood outside the door.

7.30pm 833 7h3r3 0r 833 squ4r3! W34r 7h3 dr355.

She was indeed in the dress. A teal dress with a silver bee charm on one of the straps. An early birthday present from Mituna which was apparently one of many more. It matched the red shoes from Kankri. What have those two got planned? She opened the door and walked into the room. 

The ceiling was a mass of balloons, there was a inflatable pool filled with soft balls, and a table groaning with snacks, soda, and gifts. Paper mache palm trees, fairy lights, and random toy parrots decorated the room while music played from an old style jukebox. Latula was so busy admiring everything, she almost missed the giant cake in the centre of the room big enough to hide two extremely naughty guys who were lying in wait.

"SURPRISE!"

Latula jumped as the top of the cake burst open to reveal Mituna and Kankri completely naked except for bunny ears. Mituna had come out of the cake facing the wrong way but Kankri quickly turned him around.

"Happy Birthday Tulip!" Mituna grinned as if no mistake had been made. Latula laughed. 

"Omg you guys, this is amazing! This must have taken you forever!" she squealed hugging the nude boys. 

"Six hours..." sighed Kankri who had spent the final hour in the cake trying to stop Mituna from jumping out every time he heard a car outside. 

"You guys are the best. You know that right?" Latula grinned, giving them each in turn some sugar. "Plus you remembered my favourite cake filling! Cream!" Kankri facepalmed himself as Mituna cheered, leaning forward and falling out of the cake, his ass covered in frosting. Latula helped Mituna to his feet before noticing her dress was now covered in frosting. 

"I'm sorry" Mituna sighs, worrying he ruined the dress. Latula giggled.

"No biggie babe. I wasn't planing on keeping it on anyway..." she said with a smirk as she removed the dress and allowed it to drop to the floor. Mituna and Kankri looked wide eyed at her naked form. It appeared that Latula didn't want any underwear lines ruining her dress and had gone commando. The sight of her still in the red heels he had got her for her birthday excited Kankri while Mituna was fixated on the frosting still covering her chest. Before she could ask for a soda, Latula was pushed back into the ball pool by two hot and horny boys proceeding to clean her thoroughly, each taking a breast in their mouths whilst fighting for control of the mound between her legs. Two sets of fingers traced her entrance as she ran her finger through their hair rewarding their efforts with her moans. 

"You boys are so bad. I need you both right now." she panted.  
"I call heads!" Mituna exclaimed.

"That suits me fine" grinned Kankri, "I guess I get tails". Mituna rolled onto his back as Latula moved between his legs. Kankri helped to lift her hips in the air as she began to lick the last of the remaining frosting from Mituna's dick. Kankri's hot tongue began to make short work of the fluids dripping down her inner thighs thanks to their earlier shenanigans.

Latula looked up into Mituna's panting face as she took him fully into her mouth. She hummed, sending vibrations through his penis leaving him shaking. Kankri inserted a finger making her buck against him, desperate for more sensation. Mituna's breathing became laboured as he begun to gently push her head down. The sight of her sweating, being fucked by another man as she sucked his cock drove him crazy. 

"You want more birthday girl?" he grinned. Latula hummed a positive note making him twitch. "Kankri dude, I think we are both close." 

Kankri's erection was already dripping with pre-cum at the sheer nastiness of their spit roasting session. He entered Latula from behind as she squeaked with pleasure. She looked into Mituna's eyes as she brought up her hand to work his shaft while she continued to blow his mind and more. Kankri slammed into her making her legs shake as wave after wave washed over her body. As she came, she moaned, still with her mouth full of cock causing Mituna to cum there and then with her, semen dripping down her chin. Kankri cried out as he shot her with even more hot seed. All three collapsed into one messy, sweaty pile in the pit. 

"That...was...astounding!" panted Kankri, "Are you alright Latula? I hope we didn't hurt you." Latula laughs.

"Hell no. Best fucking birthday ever!" she grins, "What do you say Tuna?".

"TIME FOR CAKE!" Mituna exclaims.

"Right now?" Kankri growls.

"Well Latula's already blown my candle and made a wish..." Mituna grinned as Latula laughed. Kankri just facepalmed again. He walked into that one.


End file.
